1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication system for examining an eye, and more particularly to the telecommunication system for examining an eye by remotely controlling an ophthalmic apparatus which examines visual performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a visual acuity test of an eye to be examined or a subjective examination to prescribe a spectacle lens requires a presence of an examiner at the same location as the examinee and each ophthalmic apparatus is directly operated by the examiner.
However, in the process of a subjective examination or the like, to prescribe a spectacle lens, different results are easily obtained depending on the examiner's experience in, or knowledge of, optometry and, therefore, the accuracy in an examination is largely influenced by the examiner's experience in, or knowledge of, optometry. An examiner with little experience in optometry may not be able to carry out an examination sufficiently depending on a state of refractive power of the eye. In addition, at an optician's shop, an eye clinic or the like, an examination can not be performed without a presence of an examiner.
Therefore, there is a problem that each optician's shop, an eye clinic or the like should give training to bring up an examiner with necessary experience in, and knowledge of, optometry and station him.